Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{5}{5} \times -0.5 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times 100\% = -60\%$ $ -\dfrac{5}{5} \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ -0.5 \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ -60\% \times -100\% \times -50\% = {?} $ $ -60\% \times -100\% \times -50\% = -30 \% $